


Your Dravanian Vengeance

by CapriciousKupo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blind! Warrior of Light, Gen, I assume so at least, One-Shot, Platonic or whatever their relationship is, Some good ol Hatemance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousKupo/pseuds/CapriciousKupo
Summary: “Yes.” Zenos basked in Silian’s surprise. “And so you truly understand, I know what you long for. You crave blood, just as I do. You crave the taste of my life-giving essence. You wish to behold a realm awash with the blood of butchered Garleans, not unlike your dear friend Nidhogg, who dreamed of a similar deep red canvas.” He half smiled. “So would you drink your fill? Will you, a hero, become a monster? Would you dare send your Dravanian Horde after me and begin your gruesome  Dragonsong War anew?”





	Your Dravanian Vengeance

In a small settlement on his information gathering quest through The Fringes, Silianaux Lothaire sat alone at a table outdoors, resting while sipping a drink he purchased from a nearby vendor. He grimaced under his Dragoon helmet at the foul beverage. He chose to keep the visor sitting before his eyes, as those who knew his legends would spot his newly obtained scar that caused his blindness, and talk about him mere feet away. Little did they seem to know, he was simply blind, not deaf, as well.

The gathering of intel wasn’t using his skills to their fullest, he pondered. He supposed the Scions thought to show mercy on him because of his… handicap. Nonsense, he could handle himself fine with the Echo to guide him, as well as his giant magitek enchanted horse who has been to all of these places before, and has carried him into battle many a time. If he was well and truly in trouble, he could even ask the king of dragons himself, Midgardsormr, for aid.

His mind began to dwell on thoughts of the Echo, then, and his inadequacy at using it. So far, all it has done is use him, and be his shield, he never could have guessed that it could do so much more, until… His eyebrows scrunched closer together at thoughts of Zenos, the only one he knew who could do what Silian could only dream of with the Echo. The one who was _his friend_ . His heart ached, then. He cursed himself under his breath. Why would he miss his most grave _enemy_ of all people?

Suddenly, he heard someone’s smooth and confident strides, and the ruffle of their clothes as they sunk down in the seat before him, without a word.

“May I aid you?” Silian looked at the person, or at least made it appear so. “... if there is indeed someone there?” He tried to pick up a scent, but his simple Elezen nose only reminded him of the summer air and the craftsmen working with metal and leather around the town. The person across from him wasn’t wearing anything strong smelling enough to be picked up from across the table.

“It’s good to see you again, my friend.” The voice sent chills up and down Silian’s spine and entire skeletal structure. It wasn’t familiar, but yet it was…

“...who are you?” Silian’s voice lowered.

“Look at me and see.” He made some motion, Silian tried to pick up on what it could be, but the Echo did him little aid with such minor things.

“I… I can’t.” Silian shook his head.

“Hm?” The voice was curious, and once again, far too familiar for being someone he’s never met before.

“I…” Finally, out of a measure of respect, despite still getting prickles of apprehension, he reached his hands up to his helmet and pulled it off to reveal the large dragon claw slash across both his now-pale eyes.

“Aaah.” The voice didn’t sound unhappy, nor did the person seem to pity him, much to Silian’s relief, instead, the voice was more and more interested the more Silian spoke and did anything. The familiarity was so thick he could almost see again.

“Okay, _my friend_ , who are you?” Silian asked in a somewhat pushy tone.

“Look at me.”

“I can’t.” Silian began to get frustrated.

“With your _true eyes_.” The gesture the person made was more noticeable this time, and it was too late for Silian to guess what he was doing before a strong hand was on his head. A sharp pain and a sensation of light and warmth flowed through him, he knew what this was: The Echo.

It was almost immediate, as both Elezen lost consciousness and fell forward, their heads thumping on the table.

Silian’s _true eyes_ opened, and he could see into an aetherial realm not unlike the one Hydaelyn herself speaks to him in. He hovered there in his spot and looked around, he nearly cried with joy at being able to see again, even if it was only _here_ . He never thought he would miss _this place_. His smile was small and sweet and serene, but died the moment he turned his head forward and saw who stood in the darkness before him.

Zenos Yae Galvus smiled his ever ‘pleasant’ smile that never looked anything other than bloodthirsty. He stood before Silian, not wrapped in robes nor with a cloth around his neck as he had seen in the vision from before, but rather, he once again donned his terrifying armour up to his shoulders. All three eyes staring into him, sensing him.

Silian immediately unhitched the spear off of his back and pointed the sharp glinting head at him with a curled up lip.

“Now now.” Zenos’ smile grew. “As much as that would please me, I am wont to await the right moment. This is neither the time, nor the place, don’t you agree?”

Silan’s jaw clenched and his lips pulled back further. His grip on his spear tightened enough to hear the creak of his gloves.

“So bloodthirsty. I’ve missed this.”

Magical, blue-green eyes shot opened wide as Silian snapped at Zenos. “Just die again, I beg you!”

“Oh, I just might, but not today, sadly for you, my voracious friend.”

“Stop it, stop trying to know me! You know nothing!!!”

“Hmm? What is it you think I know?”

“You know of the Echo, about how I … I take joy in to besting my foes… and how I long to kill you every second I recall memories of you!!!” Silian snarled.

“Ohoho. Such succulent and delicious passion. To what do I owe such malice? What did I do? Kill your family? Burn your farm? Crush your pet beast under my boot?”

Silian hesitated and almost held back his answer, about to attempt a decapitation instead. “You… your people. You Garlean bastards…” He clenched his spear tighter and began to shake with rage. “You burned down my friend’s house!! Wiped her life away as though it was a speck on a rug! Now she has nothing! Nothing!!!”

“Oh but she _is_ a speck on a rug, as are all lives in this meaningless realm in this meaningless existence.”

Silian’s rage burned hotter, it took more and more of his restraint not to be the beast that Zenos said he was and _kill_. He could have sworn water was welling up in his eyes, but as this place was magical, no tears came. “It’s reasons like this that you need to die. Dare never to say such things before me again!”

An ever more mischievous and bloodthirsty smile crept up Zenos’ large yet delicate face. “Oh the rage of a great wyrm boils within you, my friend. I long to sense it every passing day.”

Silian gasped. Zenos had done his research. How much more did his enemy know about him? He dared not to ask.

“Yes.” Zenos basked in Silian’s surprise. “And so you truly understand, I know what you long for. You crave blood, just as I do. You crave the taste of my life-giving essence. You wish to behold a realm awash with the blood of butchered Garleans, not unlike your dear friend Nidhogg, who dreamed of a similar deep red canvas.” He half smiled. “So would you drink your fill? Will you, a hero, become a monster? Would you dare send your Dravanian Horde after me and begin your gruesome  Dragonsong War anew?”

Silian snapped at him. “You created a hellscape! You tore apart families and murdered innocents!! Don’t you speak to me of monsters!!”

“I can see the rage of the great wyrm in your aetherial eyes, my friend. Please, loathe me to the core. I long to be the sole object of your Dravanian vengeance.” Zenos laughed.

Fed up with the insults and the mockery of his heritage, and just the horrible way that Zenos was, Silian threw restraint into the ground and thrusted his spear forth with a ferocious cry. His weapon suddenly lit up in his palms, then turned to pure white light and popped into small bright orbs, dissolving into nothing and robbing him of his satisfaction. Silian froze an inch from Zenos’ massive metal chest.

That metal chest resounded with a deep chuckle. “Hydaelyn would never allow such a thing for her _precious children._ ” Silian took a few steps back slowly and saw Zenos’ deceptively soft smile. “Here, we are not enemies. For now.”

Defeated by the passive law of this world, Silian’s arms loosened at his sides, only for his hands to ball into tight fists. “Why are you here?” He asked in frustration.

‘“So you can see me.”

“So I see you, why are we _still_ here?”

“Why, I should ask you the same, my friend. Unless.” His smile became more crooked. “You don’t know how to leave? Shame. I would have thought you would have learned so much about your power by now. But as I see, it still seems to be in control of you.”

Silian growled, but then an idea came to him and he calmed. “Actually… I think I will stay.”

Zenos cocks an eyebrow. “Oh?” Silian gave a curt nod. “You would choose to remain here, trapped, for eternity?”

“Mmhm. With you.”

“My my. I—“

“To keep you here and stop you from terrorizing the world with your tyranny any further.”

“Oh. “ A hearty laugh bursted from the monstrosity. “Ahahhahaha! _Hero_! A selfless but pointless act indeed! Do you truly think the world means anything to me? They can prosper or they can rot for all I care. The only thing I truly desire in all the realms is another second longer with you, my friend. And after that, another, and after that, another, for as long as this new life will stretch.”

Chills skittered their way down Silian’s spine, and back up again. He made the assumption that this feeling absolutely meant ill times were ahead. “Why are you even alive again?”

“Oh, of course, you haven’t seen the form my second life takes.” A ripple turned Zenos into a man dressed in Ala Mhigan garb. A Wildwood Elezen, just like Silian himself.

Silian froze.

“I was granted this new chance by grace, and now, we are more alike now than ever. I may only be a half-blood Ishgardian, the other half a writhing Ala Mhigan, yet I feel more connected with you than I will ever be. Do I care? No, not really. You already know the only thing that matters to me.”

Silian could do little to hide the cringe that came out. At least he learned why his _friend_ sounded so different.

”Alas, our time is all too short.” Silian cocked an eyebrow at him. “Forgive me but I cannot stay. I must exit with you at my side if my dreams are to be made reality.” A light grew between them and shone. Silian, confused, moved back to avoid what was to come next, but could not, as the light blinded them completely. While Zenos’ vision returned, Silian’s vision did not. They awoke again in their physical bodies.

The moment Silian opened his useless eyes, he snapped his head up and slammed his vice grip hand around Zeno’s arm, trapping him, preventing him from leaving.

“Worry not, my friend, I am here.”

The grip around Zenos’ arm did not ease as Silian growled.

“However, not for eternity. For eventually your arm will tire, and you will need to rescue a commoner from a ravenous beast or some nonsense. Unless you wish to slay me again.”

Silian gradually loosened his grip, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do to stop Zenos now, unless he wanted to start up a fight in the middle of the settlement, and slay what appeared to others as an Ala Mhigan.

“No matter where you go, no matter what power you gather, I will hunt you down, and I will destroy you once again.” Silian’s voice was dark.

“Ohhhh. I’m counting on it, my hunter.”

Silian gradually forced himself to let go, reluctantly so. He did, if only to spare himself more of that uncomfortable chill.

“Farewell.” The enemy left with the lightest and most confident of steps, free from all pain and obligation. Silian was left with only questions to keep him company. Was he going to seek out another primal? How would he be able to, when he was Zenos no longer, and only an Ala Mhigan now? The first action was obvious: contact the Scions immediately. Alphinaud needed to hear of this. Where was Alphinaud? Of course! He was heading to certain death if Zenos somehow could return to his body!

 _Why oh why didn’t you convince him to let you join him, Silian?! You fool!!!_ Silian cursed himself _._

 

——-

 

After contacting the other Scions by linkpearl, he made for the outskirts of town to search The Fringes for Zenos and kill him once and for all. He knew that killing some random Ala Mhigan would make the heroic Warrior of Light appear villainous, but he didn’t care. Besides, if he explained himself, they would believe him, right?

Atop the back of Midgardsormr, he swept far and wide, but not a trace of the now-Elezen was to be found anywhere, not even with the eyes of the great wyrm. He must have used the Aetheryte crystal. Hells! A dark horizon approaching in the new future shrouded his heart, and Silian himself was alone responsible.

 


End file.
